Bonded At Birth
by HopelessBlonde
Summary: “Narcissa I’m going to miss you too. I want you to promise me that Draco will always watch out for my Hermione.” Andromeda said and looked down at the little girl who was sleeping soundly. "I fear we may not live through Riddle’s attacks tonight"
1. The Bonding, a death, and friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing…only many, many, many, many pictures of Tom Felton and Sean Biggerstaff… shh don't tell! -

Andromeda Verona and Alexander Verona stood in the center of the forest with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Andromeda I've missed you so much!" Narcissa said crying and hugging the woman who was holding a baby girl. "Narcissa I'm going to miss you too. I want you to promise me that Draco will always watch out for my Hermione." Andromeda said and looked down at the little girl who was sleeping soundly and then over at the child in Narcissa's arms.

"Alexander why are you doing this?" Lucius asked his childhood friend. "Its time for us to face the music, only we don't want Hermione in it for I fear we may not live through Riddle's attacks tonight so we are letting our child become a muggle until Hogwarts then its up to fate and Dumbledore." Alexander replied.

"Are we ready to begin?" Dumbledore asked walking to the two couples and children. At their nods he walked up to them and looked at Narcissa and Andromeda holding soon to be Hogwarts most prized students.

"We come here today in the light of the gods and harmony of nature to bond these two children to each other so no harm comes to either of them, when he feels pain she shall feel pain when she feels the different emotions he shall feel them as well Maintenant ces deux sont colls pour toujours dans le corps et  
l'esprit d'esprit, pour toujours plus, pour toujours plus, pour toujours  
plus!"

He took some of Draco's blood and drew a star of it on Hermione's lower back and then took some of her blood and drew the same on Draco's back upper right side back.

"They are now bonded by mind and soul but… I'm afraid its up to them when it comes to the body." Dumbledore said and left with eyes twinkling.

--

Later

--

Andromeda and Alexander sat in their study in their manor when there was a loud crack and there stood Tom Riddle. "Well hello Riddle, or is it Lord Voldemort now?" Alexander glared. "Shut your mouth Verona I come to offer you one last chance to join my side, the winning one." he said. "We're not stupid Tom we know you plan on stopping at the Potter's next to kill their son, the only one who poses a threat to you, well here's some news Riddle, you wont succeed no matter what-" Andromeda was yelling in complete and utter fury but her beautiful long silky brown hair and chocolate eyes that were full of life were now empty as she flew to the ground, dead with her husband following her their hands almost touching.

"You would've been very good for our cause but you had to be so damn stubborn." Riddle said then left for the Potter's.

--

5 years later

--

A girl with long brown hair put up in pigtails and lively chocolate brown eyes was running around with a German shepherded in the front yard of a extremely large mansion. Eliza Granger watched her get tackled by the dog and laugh as he licked her face.

Jack came out and sat down next to his wife then laughed as he saw Hermione squirming under the dog. "Jack, she isn't like us we can't always protect her, she's only 5 now what about when she turns 11 huh? We can't keep lying to her forever, I mean once she goes off to that school what was it called? Hogsnorts? Well she's gone." Eliza said, Eliza and Andromeda had been friends as long as she could remember but she would go away for long periods of time and finally she told Eliza she was a witch.

It was a shock but she accepted quickly and that only brought them closer, so when Andromeda and her husband Alexander appeared on her doorstep with a baby and a favor she couldn't resist.

"Honey, its Hogwarts and we will tell her when she is going into her 7th year after all that is when they will appear and the final bonding will happen, if not sooner." Jack replied and watched moving vans pull into the larger mansion across the street. "Their here." he said as Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa with Draco following her. Lucius waved to Eliza and Jack who waved back. "Do you trust them to watch Hermione?" Eliza asked, "Honey, they were Andromeda's and Alexander's best friends I think we have to." he replied and looked at Hermione who was talking to Draco. "For now at least."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! NO FLAMES!!!! Just constructive criticism please!


	2. Findings, A fight, and Replaced Friends

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that JKR would be sitting here writing fan fiction?? HUH, huh, huh?? DO YA!! No? good I didn't think so. I own nothing.

A/n: That's for the reviews I didn't think it was too great.. LoL this was a rough draft that I was planning on adding more to the chapter or keep it the way it was but my friend wanted me to post and send to her so I did and I guess its a big hit! YAY ME!

Allison: Thanks! I can't wait either! I don't plan ahead I write what comes to mind…Review again! wink

Luna: Thanks a lot, I didn't really think this was THAT good of a story lol, well I'm thinking about following JK's plot, AND make them secret friends…Review again! wink

Sierath: Thanks I'll try my best since its summer! Review Again wink

Legola lu: Thanks!

A/N: Again Ok people you know my other Ficcie about them living next to each other and blah blah blah? Well I'm taking it off FF.net and going to rewrite it however I took one line out of the other and put it into this story!!

Hermione Elizabeth Granger was now finally 11, she knew today at sometime she would get her Hogwarts letter. She knew she had unnatural powers when she got really pissed off at Draco and his hair changed to hot pink for two months, then another when she got mad was when Draco wouldn't talk to her for turning his hair pink she blew up every light in the Malfoy household.

Anyways as she was saying, she had known from that day on she was different, she had powers that her parents didn't well at least not these parents. When she went researching about her 'gift' a window popped up it was about a Wizard and witch school called Hogwarts, she did even more research and found a picture of What looked like Draco's parents and a woman hugging a guy, the woman had the exact features of Hermione with one exception, her hair wasn't bushy.

Hermione then started researching through the attic and found a picture of that woman and her mum in a scrapbook, below it said Andromeda and Eliza BFF. She looked though all the pictures of them together then Andromeda's wedding and Eliza's wedding. Then the last picture was of Andromeda holding a baby girl who looked exactly like her, when she was a baby.

She looked on and found her mum's (Eliza) diary and read it from the day she meet Andromeda to the day she showed up on her doorstep with the favor. Hermione put everything back in its place and put on a smile.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a barn owl landed in front of her with a letter attached. She took the letter and read it.

__

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to announce your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to be at the Hogwarts Train station at 10:00, the platform is 9 ¾ what all you need to buy is listed on the next 5 pages.

Best wishes,

Minerva McGonagall

Dept. Headmistress

Hermione took it to her parents and pretended to be surprise. So did they. Draco walked into the kitchen and looked at the letter and said so what house do you want to be in? There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." he told her. "I'm not sure, Gryffindor sounds nice." she said vaguely, she knew all about the houses but couldn't let her parents know.

When her and Draco were sitting in her room talking about Hogwarts Draco told her that Gryffindor wasn't really all that bad but they were good- two-shoe she had to be put in Slytherin, his whole family was.

"Every witch or Wizard that ever was sorted into Slytherin either turned evil or had something to do with evil." She told him. "So." he replied. "So, your not evil and I'm not stupid I know that Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort-" Draco didn't flinch he closed his eyes for a second. "was in that house and everyone in that had has gotten the dark mark and-" she was yelling at him "HERMIONE SHUT UP!" Draco yelled.

"If, you don't know me enough to even partially believe that I wont turn evil, bad whatever then we aren't really friends, and where'd you learn all that about Hogwarts?" he asked then left.

Hermione burst into tears and shoved her face into her pillow and cried for two hours. 'You know what, I don't need him, I'll just get new friends at Hogwarts, I don't need him.' she thought and fell asleep muttering what sounded like "I don't need him."

--

Train

--

Hermione walked through the compartments looking for a place to sit. She looked at one were there were only two boys she opened the door and walked in. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full." she said kindly. "Sure have a seat." Harry said and she walked in and sat across from Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley." the redhead told her and stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you, tell me something are you new to this world? I am and I know absolutely nothing." he laughed. "Well, I'm new to it as well but I learn fast so I'll help you with something right away." She smiled and pulled out her wand, "Oculus Reparo." his glasses were fixed. "Wow, thanks Hermione!" he said. 'Yeah, who needs Draco Malfoy.' she thought and got out a book to read while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch.

A very stern teacher lead the students up some stairs and told them to wait a few minutes then she disappeared. "So its true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a voice said. Hermione could recognize it anywhere. A blonde walked to Harry with to ugly fat brutes following him. "This is Crabbe and Goyal and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione was glaring him up and down. Ron coughed. "Think my name is funny do you?" Draco asked then looked him up and down. "Lets see here, red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Potter, you wouldn't want to hang out with the wrong sort, I can help you there." he said and held out his hand. Before Harry could speak Hermione butted in. "Your one to talk about wrong sort, Malfoy you are nothing but a rich pompous little Slytherin-wanna-be brat, Harry, Ron and I choose to stay away from, YOU, you're the wrong sort!" Hermione pulled Harry and Ron off when she saw the doors open. "Your one to talk about rich pompous brats Granger!" he yelled. Hermione turned and glared then ignored him.

"When I call your name please come up and get sorted." McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah" "Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan" "Hufflepuff"

"Boot, Terry" "Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender" "Gryffindor!"

"Crabbe, Vincent." "Slytherin!"

"Goyle, Gregory." "Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione." "Stay calm, stay calm." Hermione said to herself. "Granger is it?" the hat asked. "Well, I sense Slytherin in your blood, but you also fit Ravenclaw. Then Gryffindor sticks out proudly in you, your courage and love shines very brightly, I'm going to say…. GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smirked at Draco and walked off.

"Longbottem, Neville." "Gryffindor"

"Malfoy, Draco" The hat didn't even touch his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" he smirked at Hermione and walked off.

"Parkinson, Pansy." "Slytherin"  
  
"Patil, Pandma." ."Ravenclaw."  
  
"Patil, Parvati." "Gryffindor."  
  
"Potter, Harry." "Gryffindor"   
  
"Thomas, Dean." "Gryffindor"  
  
"Wesley, Ronald." "Gryffindor"  
  
"Zabini, Blasie." "Slytherin."

A/n: Ok so I didn't put the quote from my other story in here. But like I said I don't plan ahead.


	3. Memories, A Kiss, and a Long train Ride

DarkPrincessPyro99: Thanks!! Review again

Mikasa Wormhole: Thanks, Review!

mintytoothpick: Yes, I have the same feeling as you. I'm going to do both. Review.

Adrian Pucey: Nice to know you liked it Review.

Lyn: Thanks! Review.

Calm Serene: Thanks!! Calm serene that's pretty! .;; lol. Review

Moonlite Roses: Great to know you like it! Your name is pretty too! XX; I may use it! LoL with your permission! Review

Luna: Glares STOP READING MY MIND! Lol j/p Review

Legola lu: Yes it is, but its pretty funny too! Review!

Ellen: Thanks! I plan on going until I die!…Review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up! Or I'll kill you.

A/N: Ok look since a lot of people like this and blah, I've decided to open the plot but you MUST ask me and give me some sort of credit. I don't think that's too much to ask do you?

I could be mean   
I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you   
I could be fake   
I could be stupid   
You know I could be just like you   
You thought you were standing beside me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be   
Just like you

-Three Days Grace, Just like you

Hermione sat on the train alone thinking about Harry and Ron. 'Why would they just leave me here, willingly alone!' she thought to herself. 'Oh that's right, stupid Malfoy, stupid me.' she thought back to what made her sit alone on the train ride home.

--

__

They were in the Great Hall and Dumbledore had just announced that Gryffindor had one the house cup again for the sixth year in the row. The tables and house colors disappeared and a party started for all houses. Hermione had just finished hugging Neville when she saw Draco get up and leave the great hall.

"Harry, Ron I'll be back in a moment." Hermione said while they just nodded and continued to talk.

She walked out onto the grounds and saw Draco sitting in front of the lake. she walked over to him and sat down. "Congratulations." he said and showed a small smile. Hermione looked at him and smirked. "You know as well as I do that you don't mean that, you're pissed." He looked at her; "You're right I am pissed but I mean it, congratulations." Hermione looked at him skeptically then grinned a little. "Just one hug and when we come back next year we will still be enemies. This summer too." "Cross my heart." he smirked at her.

"Your so stupid." she grinned and hugged him when she heard the voice of Ron, "Hermione what in the bloody hell!"

--

Hermione sighed. "Stupid Draco." she muttered and glanced out of the window thinking back in 3rd year when she slapped him.

--

__

It started out in the early morning when Draco was just being the brat he was. Hermione was in the library reading when out of the blue Draco Malfoy walked over to her. They were pretty much friends in secret up until he had tried to get buckbeak killed. "Hey Hermione." he said and sat down next to her. "Go away Draco." she glared.

"What's wrong Hermione is it that time of month?" he asked teasingly. "No Draco it isn't that time of month now would you please go-" she mimicked him but was cut off when his lips were on hers. She shoved him off. "Malfoy what in the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled. Then Pansy came out of the shadows and handed Draco 10 gallons . "I can't believe you kissed her!" Pansy giggled. "I do a lot of things for money." he said and looked at Hermione's eyes which showed hurt and he automatically lowered his eyes.

Hermione glared. "Thanks for taking my first kiss, you arse ! I was going to save it for someone I care about, but just like the spoiled brat you are, you must take everything you want!" Hermione yelled and stomped out of the library.

Then if that wasn't enough when Hermione, Harry, and Ron rounded a corner they heard Malfoy say; "Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. And he's supposed to be our teacher!" 'Oh that's it!' Hermione thought. ' He steals my first kiss and then has enough nerve to insult Hagrid! Its on!' Hermione thought and quickly moved to slap him.

__

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul -- you evil --" "Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. "Get off, Ron!" she yelled at him and pulled out her wand then stopped. "Malfoy, you'd better get out of my site before I do something I'll regret." Hermione growled.

--

As she thought back on it Hermione laughed to herself. As it turns out Draco would also get her second kiss as well.

--

It was Christmas time and Hermione and Draco were home on the holidays to go to the annual Christmas party Draco's parents threw, Draco's parents had a party for the wizards and witches and Hermione's parents threw one for the muggles. Hermione wondered through the many people as she stopped in front of her stairs and sat down her dress was red with white fur around the bottom and top she was also wearing a Santa hat her hair was in hundreds of curls and pinned to her head which made them fall on her shoulders and every where.

She saw Draco walk over to her wearing nothing but green, damn Slytherin pried even at Christmas, well she was wearing red wasn't she? "Hey." he said. "hi." she replied and stood up. "Nice party." he said. "I guess." she replied again smoothing out her dress. "Oh, look! Mistletoe!" Hermione heard her mother shout, her and Draco's heads shot up as they jumped away.

"Now, kids you were already under it you have to kiss." Lucius said doing the thing Malfoy's were famous for, smirking. Hermione looked over at her parents and Draco's who were standing there along with just about everyone at the party. Draco stood back under it and leaned into Hermione's lips for a soft quick kiss. The parents looked at each other and smiled that was exactly how Andromeda and Alexander started dating.

--

Hermione found herself sighing again. Then the compartment door opened and in came Ginny Weasley who sat down across from Hermione. "Mione, don't lie to me tell me what happened and start from the beginning." she said so Hermione told her.

"So you and Malfoy are neighbors." Ginny said in shock. Hermione nodded her head. "So you're not mad?" Hermione asked. "Nope." Ginny replied. "Besides, Malfoy is fucking hot." Hermione smiled in shock at her best friend. "Yeah, he is." Hermione agreed and looked out the window to see they had arrived to the station.

A/N: I know, I know its short but sweet….so now they are up-to-date. The 6th year is now over they are heading to 7th year…where the plot thickens MWAHAHAHAHA. REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be up soon! __


	4. A kiss, Ginny, and SNAPE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

A/n: thanks to my new beta! Luna hugs I am ever so sorry about the long wait.. Its just I've gotten into this new thing called dolling! LoL its what my sites all about! So yeah..sorry…and I'm working on a new one…so watch out for it!

Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky where the moon was out bright and full, she was sitting at her desk, writing a response to Ginny's latest owl. It was only the third week of summer vacation and she had her homework finished, leaving her almost nothing to do, her parents told her the truth and she told them that she already knew or at least guessed at the possibility of her heritage. Draco had been over to talk to her, bug her more like it, some thirty five times and since the gits she liked to call her best friends had yet to forgive her, letting their anger make them blind, she had almost given in to the urge to talk to him, he was someone after all, anyone, until the brilliant idea to owl Ginny and invite her over came to her mind.

She looked over the letter quickly making sure her need of companionship was clearly relayed in the bold loopy print, many adjectives and expressive words, such as 'Malfoy', 'git', and 'pompous brat', and sent it to the youngest Weasley. Hermione walked over to her spacious four poster bed and flopped down on it, shutting her eyes, ready to take a small nap, knowing all too well that the owl returning with Ginny's answer would wake her to deliver its keep, when she heard something tapping on the window. 'A letter this fast?' she thought and walked over to the window to open the latch and let the creature in, hoping for a benign answer to her letter, when she looked down and spotted Draco Malfoy standing below it.

"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione said sternly and went to close the window, her parents weren't home and she wouldn't even let Harry or Ron in for that matter, if they even were her friends now. So why was she slowly making her way to the back door determined to allow him entrance into her home? We will never know(beta side note: it's better left unsaid, as the human mind often leaves one feeling as if they are no longer in control of their own actions).

She unlocked the door and saw him standing there, an impatient smirk planted firmly on his face, "Come in Malfoy." she sighed. 'I'm doing a lot of that aren't I?' she thought to herself. He walked in and made himself comfortable on the kitchen counter, immediately assuming a position higher than her as if to preserve his sense of nobility.

"So your parents told you that you're pureblood?" he said and picked up an apple that was conveniently placed in the big decorative bowl that was situated right smack dab in the middle of the counter, not to close to anything, just the perfect distance from everything, the sink, the stove, even the cabinets mounted up on the wall.

"Yes, but I've known that for quite a while." she said in a small and tired voice and sat down at the breakfast table.

He looked up, judging her response, no surprise showing in his eyes or on his face "Yeah I figured that you would, you were always one step ahead of everyone." he said in a matter of fact kind of way and bit into the apple.

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you here?" she asked.

He looked at her then stood up. "Well number one: my parents are having a party and it's not my idea of fun, and two:" he paused to look her up and down and drawled, "to see you in your knickers." He waited until realization sunk onto her expressive face and laughed when she looked down to see herself wearing boy cut underwear, that had a monkey on the front, and a white tank top. She took off upstairs at top speed leaving a very amused Draco behind in the dust.

After a few minutes she came back down stairs wearing some shorts, he rolled his eyes at her. "Like I've never seen a girl in her underwear? Hello…" and he flashed a lecherous smile," Victoria's Secret." She reluctantly sat down beside him on the couch wondering all at the same time how she was keeping so calm. "Let's see what's in the DVD." he said and turned it on. "How to Deal" came on he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I like it!" she said raising her voice, defending herself. "Yeah, so does my mum." he replied and flipped through the channels and when it landed on South Park he smirked.

"See now this is funny! Funny is good." he said, talking to her like she was a five year-old.

She snatched the remote from him and said "It's stupid! It's about a bunch of second graders who do nothing but curse, and some stupid boy in a hoodie that always dies but is always resurrected and reappears in the next episode." she huffed in her overly opinionated way and turned it back to the movie.

"Granger," he looked her straight in the eye, his own shining with mischief and conviction, " you wouldn't know a good show if it came up and started making out with you, gave you a hickey, and then tried to drown you!" he said and pounced on her to get the remote.

"Oh and like you would Mr. high-and-mighty-pureblood who steals innocent girls' first kisses!" she said and rolled onto the floor in such a way that she had pinned him down. He flipped her over.

"You see the thing about you, miss also-a-high-and-mighty-pureblood, is that you're not innocent and couldn't be if you tried!" he said, his voice filled with wicked intentions, as he started to tickle her.

'Am I really doing this? Am I actually on top of Hermione tickling her?' Draco thought then stopped suddenly and leaned down further and further until his lips meet hers, he grasped her hips tightly holding her to him. He was surprised when her arms went around his neck and pulled him even closer.

'Oh my god, what would Harry and Ron do if they saw me now? Who cares?' she thought carelessly and that was her last thought before she melted into the kiss.

When he finally pulled back he looked at her, studying her, his eyes relaying the unasked question and she understanding instantly said blushing slightly, "Fourth kiss."

"Who was your third?" he asked a bit taken aback.

"Krum." she replied hesitantly and got up from the floor, searching it for the discarded remote, upon finding it she picked it up and turned off the TV. "I think your parent's party is finally over." she said blushing.

"Yeah it probably is... I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked carefully and at her nod he bent down and kissed her at the corner of her mouth and left, smirking at the look she gave him on the way out.

--

Hermione woke up with the sun in her face, but the sun wasn't bright flaming red or was it? "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed almost jumping up out of her bed to hug her friend except the sheets got tangled around her lithe form and she fell to the floor laughter following her all the way down. When she finally removed herself from the sheets she was greeted with a smile and a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mione and you shouldn't leave your doors unlocked someone might come in one night, someone with blonde hair and amazing grey eyes." Ginny smirked as a light blush grazed her cheeks.

"So this is where you live…huh? I guess when your parents left you all that money the Grangers wanted a big house." she said looking around in awe.

"No, Gin, the Grangers' are rich all on their own." Hermione replied testily and looked at the girl and a feeling of worry and sorrow filled her from knowing her friend had next to nothing left for money, barely enough to get by.

Ginny noticed the look on Hermione's face and quickly said, "But don't you worry Bill and Charlie are making plenty enough for the family to stay all warm and cushy. You're lucky Mione, you have two parents fortunes to you name and when you marry in to the Malfoy family you'll also have theirs."

"Like I would ever marry or even date that rich pompous brat, maybe in his dreams…" Hermione said unconvincingly and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Or… maybe yours, Hermione, you always call him a rich pompous brat. But look around, you have more money than him!" Ginny said pointing out a very obvious fact and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, but, Ginny…you see the difference between me and Draco is… well, ok, when you have lots of money like we do your parents give you so much money to spend in a month. Draco takes his and buys things he doesn't need just because he wants them, I, however" she spoke with conviction, putting herself on a holy pedestal, stealing the halo of some undeserving saint with each work spoken, in her defense, she knew it was unfair but she felt as though she had to make a point and make a clear distinction between hers and Draco's spending habits, " take my money and give some to the orphanage and do other things like that with it." Hermione concluded.

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, you like him it's totally obvious and he likes you, and what's wrong with spending money on things you want? If I had nearly as much money as you guys did I wouldn't know what to do with it!" she yelled appalled.

"Gin, calm down… I buy stuff I like but I will show you why I think it's wrong." Hermione explained and went to take a shower and get dressed.

--

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the front of the stairs of the building and walked to the front desk. "Hello Ms. Granger! Here to read to the children?" a skinny woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, Marie and I've brought a guest as well." Hermione said, walking off, knowing she was welcome and even expected, and pulling Ginny along with her into a room where small children ranging from the ages of two to twelve sat around playing.

A small girl holding a small bear who couldn't be over the age of 5 walked over "Her-mi-oo-knee why are you here?" Hermione took the girl into her arms and walked over to the couch and sat down, the girl in her lap.

"Well, Jackie, I'm here to read to you all of you." Hermione said smiling a warm smile and pulled out a book while Ginny sat in a chair with children around her and a few perched in her lap. "What book should I read this time?" she asked the kids who before seemed morbid now seemed rather…happy.

Ginny looked around and motherly instincts kicking in, instantly fell in love with the darling faces circling her. She looked down at a little three year old with long red hair and large green eyes, "Who are you?" asked the tiny girl.

"I'm Ginny who are you?" Ginny replied kindly.

The girl looked down at her shoe and held a small doll with red hair. She glanced up at Ginny through her big expressive eyes and finally said "I'm Mina and you look like my mommy." With that Mina ran off and left a stunned and heartbroken Ginny.

While they were walking back to Hermione's house Ginny asked Mione about Mina. "Oh, Mina talked to you? She usually never talks. Well, anyways, she's new there, her mother died about three weeks ago and her father saved her then he went in for his wife and neither made it out(of the fire…beta note)." Hermione answered her tone full of sadness, a tear running down her face.

"She said I looked like her mom." Ginny said quietly. When they finally got home Hermione found a letter waiting for her on the kitchen table.

__

Dear Hermione,

How are you and Ginny doing? Having fun? Well as you know you are a Verona and with that comes a past. Your parents left you millions of what do you call them, galleons? They also left you a manor, your father and I have seen pictures of it. If you thought our manor was large this one is maybe 5 houses smaller then Hogwarts. When you touch my name you will arrive at your manor. Your father and I are having a great time here in Hawaii we will be home sometime at the end of this month. I love you oodles (beta touch).

Love,   
Mum and Dad

Hermione looked over at Ginny after finishing the letter, "Should we go?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Duh!" replied the spontaneous red head. They both put their first two fingers on her parents' names and felt a familiar tug behind both their navels. Moments latter they were standing on a pebbled path that led to a large almost castle like manor. A small girl that looked about the age of 10 walked over to her.

"Are you Miss Hermione Verona?" she asked in a quiet polite voice.

"Yes, and this is my best friend Ginny Weasley." Hermione said pointing at Ginny.

"How do you do misses?" the girl curtsied and took off down the path pointing out various points of the house, sounding like a tour guide.

"The gardens have every flower in the world all mixed together, there are 75 benches that be overlooking many beautiful flowers. It's a good thing you appeared at the front of the path which is an hour and a half walk and about a half hour drive and if you are not a member of this family then you have to ride or walk if you are then you are already here." she stopped in front of the doors to the castle manor looking thing as Hermione now liked to think of it.

"How old are you?" Ginny asked, curious at her age.

"I am 145, if you are wondering; I am like a house elf only I can go form house elf to human." she explained and hurried on before either girl could question her,"Now there is a lake that leads to a larger ocean, all magical you do have a house boat, 2 million galleons, there is a forest surrounding the house, a Quidditch stadium is contained within the forest, stables with about 15 horses, you also have 7 jet skies to enjoy on the lake." the girl finished and started to go inside.

"How come I've never heard about your kind?" Hermione asked not really caring for the other stuff just that she might learn something new. "Because we know what happens in the private homes of our cousins, the house elves, if we were to get out," she shuddered "if word about our kind was to get out I mean, then there's a lot that could happen to us as well as them that would be much worse there's only 3 families that know about us, the Snape family, the Malfoy family, and, of course, your family."

"How many are there working here?" Hermione asked looking around. "Well there are 50 working in the kitchens, 35 cleaning, 60 to take care of the gardens, and I think 5 personal servants so about 150." With that she began to tell them more about the house in her fast clear voice. "There are 7 bathrooms on the first floor and 10 on the second, 3 master bedrooms, and 12 regular, one large kitchen, two dining rooms; one for just family and friends and the other for parties, there's a ballroom, a library that rivals that of Hogwarts. Plus just about anything else you can think of, I think." she smiled and then they went in and talked a bit until there was another elf walked in and said "Severus Snape is here."

"SNAPE," Hermione and Ginny yelled at the exact same time. "Yes, he is your neighbor." You could probably hear the string of curses that emitted from the youngest Weasley's mouth all the way in America.

Thanks to Luna, Kara, Silver one, mintytoothpick, jtangel, and scarybunny! I luff you guys! (cries)


	5. Snape's Visit, Fred and George, and a ol...

"Nice to see you as well, Miss Weasley." A silky voice drawled somewhere to the right of them before Severus Snape appeared before them in all the black clocked glory that was indeed him. Ginny blushed ten shades of red, at this point one could surely, without any joke or pun intended, claim that her face and hair now bore a striking resemble to one another as it was rather difficult to distinguish where her hair ended and the skin on her fair face began (beta note: yes, one could definitely call her a beet at this moment).

"Nice to see you too, uh, Professor." she mumbled incoherently. Hermione could not help but grin at her friend as Ginny had once harbored a crush for their normally cold hearted Potions Master, Snape, in earlier years. However when the youngest Weasley saw and experienced firsthand just how awful he could be she began to dislike him a great deal and with every year it seemed as though she liked him less and less. This sudden change in his normally bastardly cold demeanor surprised, even startled, her and it made her think that perhaps she judged him too quickly and on such little details that in reality did not even begin to describe who or what he truly was.

"Hello Professor Snape." Hermione said quietly trying to suppress the horribly sarcastic tone which her voice was threatening to become for one would never ever want to be horrible to Snape as he would most likely make you pay dearly. That is he would first make you pay for the grievance and injustice that you may have inflicted upon him and then he would seek out your house mates and friends and seek out revenge for your rude and uncalled for behavior just before going after the whole school.

"Miss Verona." he replied giving a curt nod in her direction.

He walked past them searching for the living room, mumbling to himself as if trying to remember where the sought for room lurked, until he came to a large and airy space that put Hermione's old ballroom to shame or so thought Hermione as she gaped at the huge windows that made up much of left side of the room. Snape however did not halt until he reached the comfortable sofa and sat down with a deep sigh waiting for Ginny and Hermione who were following closely behind. "Miss Verona, I came over to see how you were feeling about this whole new arrangement, I mean the move to new home, the discovery or more over the realization of you true family, and you newly acquired powers must be very hard on your small brain." he said in a semi-sarcastic manner.

"Uh, Ginny…do you mind if I ask you to go explore the rest of the house… castle… thing while I talk to Snape?" Hermione asked with a pleading look, winking at Ginny all the same as if to say 'I'll tell you later'. Ginny walked out the door looking to the left and then to the right and walked left then a few seconds later she was seen by the remaining occupants of the room passing the doorway yet again only this time heading right.

Hermione almost laughed at her friend's disorientation and confusion but stifled it once realization dawned upon her. She had to smile at her friend knowing full well that would most likely be her for the next month or so. "Professor you said something about a new 'family', now what did you mean?" she finally looked to the Potions Master voicing her own confusion and wonder.

"Hermione, you know how your parents passed on right?" he asked, his voice small and sad as though he was certain that she already knew or suspected something fairly gruesome so without waiting for her to voice her response he continued to ramble on. "Well, as you are likely to already know they refused to join Voldemort which was rather odd since nearly all purebloods did, well, except the Weasley's; which was a most expected but slightly foolish choice at the time." he raised his eyebrows as if surprised at his own words, "Anyhow I was a Death Eater and the Malfoys were Death Eaters. Your parents were best friends with the Malfoys and as for me…well... umm… uh… I-" he broke off looking away from Hermione but she could sense he was somewhat upset and resentful. She could sense his emotions as well as the aura that surrounded him and it was the color of grayish charcoal.

Ever since she could remember Hermione could read and sense aura's it was one of her gifts. 'Hmmm… gray….now what on earth does that mean???' she struggled to remember and then it hit her like a ton of bricks 'Ah-ha…it is depression…sadness…he must have been really close to my parents.' she thought determinately.

"Well I was very close friends with them as well; anyway on the night they died Voldemort came to me and asked me of their whereabouts because they had voiced their wish to join him and I believed him even though I knew it went against everything they ever believed in. I was so happy about them joining that I gave it away without thinking about the possibility of it being a trap and when the probability of such finally did hit me it was already far too late. I came here as soon as I could and I found them in the study: dead." A tear rolled down his face as he continued, "I had given them over to the hands of my so-called 'master'" he spat the word out as though it was poison.

"After he was done here he went to the Potters' and killed them but he was unable to kill Harry..." he looked up at her the manic glint in his eyes softening to a dull rage, "Yes, not Harry: no, he had to live. You see that's why I hated Potter when he came to Hogwarts I thought you had died in Voldemort's attack, I thought he had killed you in the same ruthless way he ended the lives of your parents. I hated Potter because I thought that he lived when you didn't. Hermione your mother was my stepsister; I'm your step uncle."

"Umm, Professor," Hermione looked at him questioningly, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, unsure of what to say, "I don't know what drug or drugs you may be on at the moment but let me take a minute to remind you of a simple and infinitely unalterable fact: you hate me, as well as, Harry and Ron and Ginny for that matter." Hermione said hysterical. "No, I only thought I hated you because Potter was getting the life you deserved; perfect friends, winning the house cup, all star Quidditch player! You were part of that formula of perfection and I hated you, or thought I did, just because you were part of a life that I believed was stolen from you so many years ago. It wasn't until you became a 6th year I realized who you were and when I went to Albus about it he merely laughed!" Snape growled in frustration.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh herself after all she had never witnesses her normally cool, aloft teacher exhibit so much emotion and this only proved to her the strength of the bond he and her parents must have shared.

"Soon after Lucius heard about their deaths we both went to Albus as we decided to turn traitor to our half-blooded 'master' and became spies for the light." he looked at her and saw respect shinning through in her eyes.

"You grew up with my mum; what was she like?" Hermione asked.

"Well she was a lot like you in some ways; always reading she was exceptionally skilled in every subject, even The Dark Arts…" he saw the horrified look in her eyes and quickly said, "…She never used it on others except to defend herself. She first picked it up in forethought to prepare herself incase she ever needed to use that knowledge to protect those she loved against tyrants like Voldemort..." he saw the relief on her face and smirked at the predictability of his niece. "She was best friends with Lupin, Potter, Black, and Evans. She never liked Pettigrew, knew he was trouble and did a marvelous job of reminding me and Lily every chance available. She had many, many gifts and she was always right alongside Lilly telling James and Sirius to back off."

Hermione felt that when he talked about Lilly his aura changed to a red pink that signified love and passion.

"You cared a lot about Lilly didn't you?" Hermione asked gently as her eyes filled with tears once more for she could sense the terrible amount of loss he had felt when the young woman died.

He looked up in shock and realization "You've started getting your gifts I see, and yes, I did care for her I may have even loved her but my father was always going on and on about pureblood this and pureblood that so there was almost no way for me and her to be together. Lilly even loved me for awhile then I had to stop seeing her. Andromeda warned me not to get close to her but after all of her harping and subtle hints to drop and abandon my 'crush', as she preferred to call it, I did anyway and for a time it was wonderful to love and be loved…" he trailed of looking as though his very heart was ripped forth from his chest, "…that summer was the worst of my life; I was beat nonstop, I was raped, mutilated, disfigured, you name it and I'm sure as hell it's been done to me. I remember that at some point I cursed all the medicinal magic that had ever existed for if they couldn't heal me there would have been a certain point when they had to halt their torture. My only hope during those awful times was that I might see Lily again but when I got back her and James Potter were dating…." Severus Snape sighed deeply as if broken by that very thought, "…and by the end of the year they were married. That was why I joined the Death Eaters; my first kill was my father." his aura was back to a dull gray.

"What sort of gifts will I 'get'?" Hermione asked changing the topic.

"Well you will expand your already existing telepathic abilities, you already can sense peoples auras and decipher, you will most likely develop the powers of a seer, you will be able to do wandless magic once you come of age for if I remember correctly that's when Andromeda discovered that power within herself and other such small things." he replied.

"How will I learn how to control all of my new powers?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "I will train you." he said simply and decisively as if he was talking about dinner.

"You...train….me?" she alleged slowly.

"Yes….me….and….Draco….train….you…" he replied talking to her as if she were a two year old.

"DRACO MALFOY!?" she yelled standing up making her way to the other side of the room to pace back and forth in front of the over welcomingly bright windows covering the wall opposite the couch.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy will be assisting me and since you are to be married to him I believe he should be there." Snape smirked at her utter confusion. Hermione couldn't help but glare at him.

"Married? When did this happen?" she asked indignantly stopping at one end of the room mid turn.

"You know that birth mark on your lower back? The star shaped one? Well it's not just any, ordinary, run-of-the-mill, birth mark; that mark is when two people are bonded at birth; basically their souls are bound together and are destined to forever remain as one. Draco has the exact same mark on his back. Once your powers get stronger you two will be able to talk to each other using only your minds. Now if you excuse me I must get going and do have a good day, Miss Weasley you may come in!" he yelled and Ginny came stumbling in knowing full well that she had been caught eavesdropping. Snape left his robes billowing behind him.

Ginny jumped on the couch and desperately tried to keep herself balanced on the overly stuffed cushions while she began singing "Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree F-u-c-k-i-n-g; first comes love -" she let out a shrill scream when she saw Hermione smile maliciously and lunge at her legs meaning to topple her to the ground. "Ginny Weasley," Hermione began, once Ginny was sprawled on the floor, "there will be no 'fucking'," she enunciated while blushing furiously, "between Malfoy and myself!" Hermione yelled still blushing.

Ginny giggled and stood up, dusting herself off with great show. "Mya I have an idea: LET'S GO SHOPPING!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ok; sounds like fun but I'm paying." Hermione agreed thinking that this would be a perfect opportunity to get all her school shopping done and over with.

"Ok." Ginny chirped.

---

Diagon Alley

---

Hermione and Ginny walked out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions arm in arm carrying a load of 5 bags each. "Hey look Mya there are Harry and Ron!" Ginny practically shouted wringing her arm out of Hermione's and ran off to talk to the boys forgetting all about the trio's problems. Hermione walked off in the opposite direction, trying to avoid a horrible scene she knew would result. Surprisingly she found herself in front of the Weasley twins' joke shop and walked in without a single look behind.

She was looking around the shop observing all the odd shaped things that were sold there when two arms snaked around her waist and spun her around and she found none other than Fred Weasley holding her at arms length looking at her with mischief in his eyes. "Hey, George; look who's here!" Fred yelled while he reached a hand to ruffle her hair.

The second twin then came out to the front of the store and hugged Hermione as well.

"So Mione did Ron tell you that Fred and I bought a house?" George asked smiling.

"Really? Wow! No, Ron, Harry and I aren't on speaking terms." Hermione replied looking down at her shoes.

"Why would our brother be as stupid as to stop talking to such a beautiful witch as yourself?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Well I hugged Draco Malfoy." she replied blushing light crimson.

"Ok… go on." the twins countered at the same time.

"That's it; I hugged him, aren't you mad?" she wondered dubiously.

"Heck no, that's stupid: a hug, big deal. Malfoy is a big part of our profit." The twins replied grinning.

'Draco buys from them? Huh, hard to believe… but still.' she thought with intrest "I knew he was good somewhere deep down inside, very deep down." Hermione smiled earnestly.

"So Hermione, what all have you got from the wonderful place that is known as Diagon Alley?" George said peering into the mountain of bags now adorning the floor.

"Well I bought all of the school supplies required for this year, mine and Ginny's too; some school robes as well as dress robes, some books, ice cream, books, a pet, and some other random stuff." she said listing the things off on her fingers.

"Wow, where'd you get all of that money?" Fred asked.

"Oh just a family member." she smiled at them.

They talked for about a half hour when Hermione decided to say her goodbyes, telling them that she felt tired and needed to hurry home. With that said she left the shop and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron and the entryway to Diagon Alley when she spotted Harry and Ron walking toward her from one end of the street so she spun on her heel determined to avoid them and would have continued in that direction indefinitely if she didn't spot Draco striding toward her from the other end of the street. 'Oh crap!' she thought shutting her eyes tightly and wished nothing more then to be home, in her room and when she opened her eyes she was looking at her bedroom. "What, the bloody hell, has happened!? Oh crap! I just Apparated!" she yelled.

She looked up and saw a blank paper on her bed. She turned it over and over then finally mumbled aparecium deciding that the ink was concealed from her eyes by magic. Hermione smiled triumphantly when writing appeared onto the paper.

Hermione,

I see you knew about the ink, good for you, now if you are wondering about what just happened I will explain. It is another of your gifts; all you have to do is think about where you want to go and you will instantly Apparate there. Personally I find this power rather nifty and you don't have to worry about the tests, you can now Apparate at will, rather than taking two years to learn and practice your line is apparently born with this practical talent. Have fun! Also...your mother was into some sort of muggle type magic... she still has some books and things up in the attic if you're interested that is...

- Snape

Hermione walked out into the hall and looked at the rickety stairs leading to the attic. She slowly made her way out of her room and decisively climbed the latter rung by rung as her gaze remained trained on the sealed door; a door that apparently opened by itself. Hermione let out quite a yelp when she saw the door handle turn independently; her gaze was also locked on the door as it swung inward and opened on its own accord. 'That scared the shit out of me.' She thought as she released her iron grip on the ladder and continued to make her way up the rungs and through the open door.

It was rather nice for an attic; it had tons of light, some large couches, a table desk thing (altar), and two large trunks in the corner. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sense the emotions in the room when instead of picking up on the emotions left over from years past she was attacked by an onslaught of images of the past.

One image was of a brunette girl and guy, her mother and father she assumed, with their eyes closed holding hands and muttering something over and over again what ever it was sounded a lot like a protection charm or something along those lines. Then the image changed rapidly to one that featured the woman from her previous vision, her mum, flipping through a rather large book looking for something when she stopped on a certain page. She smiled, and it seemed to Hermione as if the woman had found what had searched for, the woman subsequently took a piece of cloth and marked the page after which she closed the book and placed it in a trunk and closed the lid with care. Her father walked up behind the woman she understood to be her mum holding a small bundle, that she guessed was her, they looked perplexed but happy. "I hope she finds it…" her mum said turning to her husband who in turn slipped his arm around her waist as they left the attic closing the gargantuan door behind them.

Hermione opened her eyes and walked over to the trunk that resembled the one in her vision and pulled out the large book her mother was going through. She opened it to the marked page and was less that surprised to find the spell and ritual instructions on how to contact and call forth a spirit.

After Hermione had made the sacred circle that was described in the directions she placed white candles around it as well as in front of her and lit them. Hermione went over the steps of the ritual silently in her head as she attempted to focus all of her strength and power on the task ahead. She bowed her head, her hair shielding her face, took a deep breath and brought her palms together in a praying fashion. Hermione then attempted to gather all of her thoughts and focus them on her mother she began saying the spell;

"Guardians of the spirit realm;

I ask for your assistance in guiding her to me;

I ask only that you send Andromeda Verona to me;

Allow none other then her to come forth;

Only may she enter this sacred place."

There was a light breeze accompanied by a slight murmur and when she opened her eyes her mother was standing in front of her. "Hermione, my love, I cannot stay long for the spirits will not allow this." she said as Hermione looked up in shock.

A/n: So like it? I DO! It's getting better, although no Draco in this chap but it's more about Hermione and finding about her past. Like how I made Snape nice? No? WELL YOU BETTER! …REVIEW!


	6. Mother, visions, and Draco being sweet

A/n: Hey I know its been like 2 months im sorry its just I've been really busy with school and I planned this to be longer then the 4 pages it is I planned it to be at least 6 but like I said report card Thursday so Im going to put this up while im still alive. A lot of mistakes most likely so don't blame beta blame me….ok…lets see im really buys with school so ill up date hopefully every weekend or every other weekend……ohh btw VOTE KERRY!! (don't flame because I voiced my opinion if you don't like it please just keep quiet. Ok..lets see I think that's it…this chapter is the best yet I do believe my self and PLEASE lets get to 50-55 reviews please

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
Any moment, everything can change.

Hilary Duff - Fly

Hermione looked at the floating figure above her. "Mom," She mumbled the word this….ghost, spirit if you will smiled down at her. "Is it really you?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes, now ask the question's you've been wanting answers to, but phrase them well for something's I may not be allowed to answer." her mother replied.

"Did you know of yours and father's deaths?" her mother couldn't help but roll her eyes. "That is not what is on your mind but yes, I did foresee our ends meet, whereupon we bonded you and Draco at birth to protect you." she replied pausing every so often to choose her words carefully.

Hermione thought a few moments then hesitantly asked, "If you could see your end, then did you see the torment Snape went through?" Andromeda smiled at her daughter who was a beautiful young lady with a good strong heart and mind. She inhaled and replied again choosing her words wisely. "Yes, I did see his peril to some point. But from where he was so….maimed I could not tell it was him, not to make a excuse but I soon realized who it was. You see my half-brother, was in love with Lilly Evans, my best friend, who also cherished him. Then I had a vision about Voldemort attacking Lilly, a child, and James Potter, not Serverus."

She inhaled again and continued, "I knew then that no matter how much they treasured each other that it could not be. They were too different, so that summer; when our father found out about them, and when Serverus had almost died, I spent with my mother, who became muggle to hide from father, and Lilly I told her of what I saw both of my brother and of her. So that summer she started going out with James Potter never talking to Serverus again. Fore she knew that if she stayed with him that would lead to the death of them both, even the whole world."

Hermione was trying her best to hold back her tears a story as sad as this made you want to climb in bed with a bear and never get out. "Snape went through a lot….for everyone…but you see, when Serverus went through his pain physical from father and emotional from Lilly it saved another family, you see James Potter had a brother, named Marc and Marc was a squib when Tom Riddle came and killed what he thought of the Verona Line, and went after the Potter line, Marc stayed in the Muggle world but then he meet a fiery woman with red hair, a Weasley, they fell in love then after many years of trying finally had a baby girl, Tom Riddle found this out and went after the family and killed them in a fire, All except the little girl. I'm sorry Hermione but I must go now, remember I love you and ill always be watching over you." then just like she appeared she disappeared with the whispers and light breeze.

---

Hermione awoke the next morning to a house elf, in human form. "Morning Misses, there is a Master Draco here to see you." the elf curtsied and ran out of the room. Hermione quickly grabbed some jeans and a tank top and ran downstairs.

There Draco was in all of his smirking glory. When he saw her walk into the room he bowed to her. "Hello Miss Verona, how are you feeling on this fine morning?" still smirking he looked her up and down. Hermione raised and eyebrow and half bowed mocking him, "I was quite well until I was awoken and informed that you were here, Mister Malfoy." she stood straight and smirked, a smirk so…….smirky that it rivaled Draco's. "Well Hermione you better wipe that smirk off your face before Potter or Weasel see it, they might think I've rubbed off on you."

"Oh no then they might kick your arse, again." she smiled sweetly at him. "Mione don't ever mention that again! Plus it was 2 on 1 and that's not fair!" he replied defending himself.

Hermione walked over to him and patted his back. "Sure, Draco keep telling yourself that." then she walked over to her front doors which opened magically. "So Draco what is it you want to do today?" Hermione questioned and walked outside to the gardens. "I don't know I was figuring since you had that huge lake we could go swimming or have a race or something." he replied and sat down next to her.

---

Draco's POV ---

---

When she looked up at me, really just looking at me I stared into her eyes, she always had really pretty eyes, I noticed they had more of a sparkle. "What happened?" I questioned.

She glanced away for a few seconds then looked back at me, "Last night Snape left me a letter saying that my mum, real mum, was into some muggle magic so I went to the attic and when I entered it I tried to sense the emotions and instead of sensing them I saw them and felt them I had a vision and it was of my Mum and dad marking a spell for me to do and it was to summon a spirit." she left off there smiling a little. She didn't need to go on I knew she summoned her mother and I pretty much knew about everything that happened over the summer when Snape nearly died.

---

Normal ---

---

Hermione and Draco sat in the garden for at least a hour before a house elf came up to them. "Mister Malfoy, your father is here." They got up and walked into the manor and then into the study where as soon as Hermione walked through the threshold tears broke out in her eyes and she fell to the ground in sobs. Draco and Lucius ran over to her. "Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked and pulled her into his lap. "T-t-this is where they died a-a-and I-I saw it happen!" she sobbed. Both Malfoy's instantly knew that she had a vision. Draco held her until she fell asleep in his arms.

He picked her up and sat her down on the sofa and walked over to his father. "Her gifts are coming faster then Serverus and I thought." Lucius said looking at the girls sleeping form. "What could happen father?" Draco forced his voice to stay strong he was still shaken up. "I'm not exactly sure but we need to start her training right away and you two need to finish the final bonding process." Lucius answered looking at his son's blushing face. "Draco, it has to be done if she does not finish bonding with you then all that power will kill her." Draco's head jerked up and looked his father straight in the eyes. "Yes," he continued "Why on earth do you think everyone made a big deal out of this? That is too much power for one person alone to handle that is why we bonded her with you, because that power transfers to you and you both become one, you depend on each other for balance."

Draco looked over at the sleeping form moaning and trashing around in her sleep. "She doesn't need me, she is so powerful all on her own." Lucius smiled at his son. "That is where you are wrong Draco she needs you more then you think now more so then ever, now I must be going Serverus and I have some matters to attend to." and with that the elder Malfoy was gone.

Draco walked over to Hermione and picked her up and started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom which she had redone in Gryffindor colors he notice. He laid her onto the bed and started to walk away when she woke up. "Draco is that you?" she asked.

He stopped and turned, "Yes." "Will you hold me?" she asked. He gave her no answer he just walked over to her and took off his shirt and shoes and laid next to her in the bed with her head on his chest and his chin resting on her head. she started to sob again. "Draco it was so horrible, I don't mean what he did to them but to just see them die it was just too much." she stopped there and cried herself to sleep with Draco soon following.

A/N: This Chapter was not checked by my beta seeing as how I have not talked to her in forever so thusly so don't flame about errors Thank you bye!!


	7. Questions, Spells, and Lessons

Disclaimer: I own nothing A/N: it's been along time I know I just needed to deal with the things in school first. But this may not follow the pattern of my last few chapters seeing as how I stopped writing for so long but I promise I will fall back into it in the next few chapters.

Of my immortal soul Of this eternal flame, will you remember? Will your heart sing with pain? Who calls out my name? Who can tell me what happens,  
When my eyes close for the last time? Does it all simply end, in a blanket of darkness?  
What of my soul, what of my soul? Atreyu - Remembrance Balled

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the two new arms she had mysteriously sprouted overnight. The arms were pale, leading down to pale hands and pale fingers adorned with perfectly manicured nails. She sighed, removing the hands from her person, and then walked over to her bathroom. The witch turned on her shower, stripped off her clothes, and stepped under the hot water, closing the shower curtain behind her.

As though he had sensed that something was missing, Draco woke up and with much distaste found Hermione gone form his embrace. He rose slowly and dressed before walking out of her room to the study where he knew Snape spent his mornings. "Severus, she's up. Do you want her to start training today?" Draco asked, eyeing the biscuits on the tea tray hungrily. Severus looked at the boy and his eyes clouded over with thought for a moment.

"No, actually, I wanted to teach her more about the pureblood families because she will be brought into that as soon as Voldemort finds out about her." Draco nodded his head in understanding as he stealthily nipped a biscuit and walked out of the room.

-Later-

Hermione and Draco sat in two desks akin to the ones in a muggle classroom as Snape faced them, a black chalkboard looming behind him. "Okay. Now, Miss Verona, I know I told you that we would begin your power training but I decided that you should get to know the pureblood world around you first. Do not be alarmed as you are not wholly unfamiliar with the subject. I will be asking questions about the history of Hogwarts, the choosing of professors, headmasters, the structure of the castle, and origins of certain spells. Hermione, your notorious nature as a bookworm precedes you as such you should not have a problem answering at least a few of my questions. " Hermione nodded her head, comprehending.

"Okay, first I'll start with something easy: how many Wizarding schools exist"  
Hermione immediately answered, "It depends… are you talking about in Britain, Europe, or the United States?" Snape smirked at the cheeky answer and replied. "Answer what you think."

Hermione looked at him with a thoughtful expression, counting the schools in her head, and replied "The well known ones' are Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons; however, there are 50 in the United States, one per state, two in Mexico, ten in Canada-" she would've continued but Snape held up a hand, silencing her. "Enough, Miss Verona."

"Let's see how well you know your own house. Who is your Head of House?" he asked her, sneering at the somewhat students before him.

"Minerva McGonagall." she said, the boredom evident in her voice. 'Really, am I a simple first year? One who had not been sorted?' she thought, growing tired of the Potions Master's interrogation.

"Colors, Animal, and Founder." He chanted, pacing the width of the classroom while awaiting her answer. Draco noticed the trademark smirk tugging at the corners of Severus's mouth. 'He is going to trick her. I just know it. He only smirks like that before Longbottom's cauldrons explode, giving him ample leeway to deduct points.' Draco thought.

"Red and Gold, Lion, and Godric Gryffindor." she rattled off not missing a beat.

"Good, now on to Slytherin: Head of House, Colors, Founder, Animal, and location." he had progressed in the general direction of their desks while he spoke, a step punctuating each word of his inquiry. Now, he stopped in front of her, glaring down at her in his usual superior manner.

"Severus Snape, Silver and Green, Salazar Slytherin, Snake, and in the dungeons so far that it reaches under the lake." Hermione listed, lifting a finger for each item named

"AH HA! So, it was you and your little friends that stole my potions ingredients, made the Polyjuice Potion, and later snuck into the Common Room!" he smirked at her triumphantly. She looked up at him in shock and quickly replied "No? Ok, it was me… but I only took one ingredient!" he continued to look at her but his smirk had morphed into a small smile.

"We may continue." he spoke, mirth evident in his eyes. "Miss Verona, as there are hardly any Pureblood families left. Name the ones you know."

"Let's see, there are the Snapes, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Veronas, the Weasleys, and um, the Lestranges…oh and the Longbottoms."

"Good. There are several more families, but they are of no consequence at the moment. Right, Draco and I are going to brief you on the subject of Death Eaters, those especially dangerous to you."

---4 hours later---

Hermione stretched and yawned. "Wow, I learned a lot more than I ever wanted to about things that I never even wanted to learn about." she laughed at the confusion her statement was sure to cause.

"Miss Verona, there are three spells that I'm afraid you must learn. However unjust they are." Snape had a look in his eye that neither Hermione nor Draco liked.

"The Unforgivables." she whispered. When Snape showed no reply other than simply casting his eyes away, she immediately said no.

"Hermione, you must. If you were to use them in the final battle, it would be a shocking discovery for them, not to mention deadly. They wouldn't expect it to come from such a righteous and outspoken protestor of the Dark Ar—." She glared at him, displaying her great aversion to the suggestion. "No! I refuse! They are immoral, illegal, and horribly wrong! Plus, if I learned them, I would be temped to use them, and I will not use my magic for dark spells." she spoke in a huff, her arms crossed and posture locked in protest.

"Miss Verona, the line between white magic and black magic is quite thin. Does it matter if you use dark magic to harm your enemies? I know that you shall say that it does because if you were to abstain from using dark magic, it would prove that you are not like them but as soon as you step foot on a battlefield there will be many falling dead around you at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Death Eaters will not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on their own, much less their enemies. What does it matter if you kill them, as their deaths will justify the many that they have raped and murdered? Their deeds cannot be excused or justified, but justice may be found for those they have hurt. I am not asking you to use them just to build up tolerance to them." he looked from her to Draco and back again.

Professor, the line separating white and black is a thin one, and I'm not saying that it won't be crossed, I'm just saying I'm going to bloody damn well try not to resort to dark magic," she paused, "at least not magic that dark., especially when there are light spells more powerful than the Unforgivables." Snape sighed. Draco remained transfixed on Hermione for the duration of her speech.

"Miss Verona, at least learn the Imperius curse and how to tolerate it because that spell is the only primarily targeted at you, and I don't mean on the battlefield."

She thought about his pleading offer and said, "Very well, just that one spell." He nodded as he rubbed his temples to alleviate the migraine creeping on. "Tomorrow we will start your training."

"Yes, sir." she smiled and turned to face Draco. "Wanna go out tonight?" Draco smirked to the girl.

"Yeah as long as it's not with you." she smiled at his impish answer. -- 2 Months later -  
-Hermione's POV-

I sat up in my room staring out of my window to the garden below. Two months have passed and I've completely mastered my powers. I thought Draco was going to help but he ran away with his father on some trip to the Carribean, damn bastard, so I've been stuck here with Snape. Lucky me. As bristly a sod as he is, I would have preferred spending the summer with an annoyed Crookshanks, whatever deities rest his poor feline soul. I heard a pop and turned to the sound to see a small house elf.

"Hello, Little Miss," the elf curtsied, "Master Snape wishes to see you down in the ballroom. He has a surprise for Little Miss." "Thank you." I replied and stood up, stretching to relieve my sore muscles.

I walked down the winding stairs and went into the ballroom where I saw the two assholes that had gotten mad at me over one measly, little, tiny, insignificant hug! The snarky, irascible, overreacting sods! I might have been exaggerating as I missed Draco's smart-aleck personality much during the long hours of training. I had never thought I would miss the right saucy bastard so much, but his comments always made me laugh.

"Well, well, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." I smirked at them. Damn, Snape and Malfoy have rubbed off on me.

"Look, Hermione, we're so sorry. I don't know what came over us. We just — I don't know. Look, please forgive us?" Harry begged. Not quite trusting them, I looked them over, glared, and then replied, "Only if you get your arses over here and give me lots and lots of hugs!"

An: Short I know but I'm happy just to be updating! I'm going to work on chapter 8 now and ill post it when I get 70 reviews! That's only 11 so come one people you can do it!

Mari: I'm glad you like it! I never have seen charmed is it good? I liked Buffy, though lol.  
FlairVerona: Really is it good? ThAnK yOu! You better review again! Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin: I'm updating now! Lol review.  
BladeChicka: Thank you for reviewing they are going to be in 7th year right now it's the summer but now there is only a few weeks before school will start up.  
Tootie: Thank you for reviewing.  
Slytherin Ice Princess: Thank you! Please review again Midnight Mry: YOU'RE AN AWESOME BETA I LOVE YOU ((hugs and kisses)) im going to email you this when I finish!  
Mizsumone: thanks!  
London brat: thanks! Review again Lady Kristina zabini: thank you review again!  
Anya: WOW! Thank you that means a lot! ((cries)  
Valentines hater: ok review again

Beta Note: Midnight Mry: Thank you all for reading. It means a bunch. 


	8. Diagon Ally,and new old friendships

**A/n: wow, you people actually gave me 70 reviews I am so proud (cries)**

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Seether - Remedy_

**-Hermione's POV-**

Just as I had instructed the brats, they slowly crept over to me and launched themselves at my prone form, squeezing me to the point of internal bleeding.

"I'm glad to see that you two have finally grown up and decided that a measly little hug did not prove that I was trading you idiots over to Voldemort." I stated in a very condescending tone, glaring and smirking all the while. Damn, Snape and Malfoy HAVE rubbed off on me.

A faint rose hue colored Harry's cheeks. "'Mione-" Ron started, a similar shade of red battling his freckles for dominance of his facial features. As I did not really care to hear just how sorry they felt, I interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it Ronald." giving him the evil eye just to make sure he made no more attempts to repent. "Anyways, as school starts in two weeks, I say we go get some ice cream and do our school shopping, just the trio reunited." Smiling a nice, big, warm smile, I continued smoothly as if nothing transpired between us before I pranced away to change clothes, confusing them further.

**-Diagon Ally-**

Harry, Ron, and I were now sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating fudge sundaes. I glanced out the window, watching the witches and wizards walk by; the novelty of magic still fascinated me, as did the oddities of the magical folk so completely consumed by the enchantment of their own world to realize that they fail to appreciate it.

"Hermione, can I ask you a personal question?" Ron asked, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. I looked over at him and noticed how his aura seemed to spike and then shift to another hue. Truly perplexed, as I had not once witnessed the bizarre blend of aquamarine, purple, and orange of his aura, I probed his mind. Boy was I pissed. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I, HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER, WOULD HAVE SEX WITH DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY?" I screamed in fury, my fist descending with awesome power on the unsuspecting and innocent table. A few people turned to ogle at our quaint, little table still shaking from when I slammed down my fist in my fit of rage, unbalancing the rickety old thing. Harry smiled in that knowing Harry way of his and told them that it was not anything to worry about. I wished to adorn them with the scowl and manic glint I now sported for Ron, but Ron was the primary subject after all.

"Well, I mean you were with him all summer and he is known to be-" he stopped as his face and in turn his aura turned all shades of colors. I glared at him. "Known to be what Ronald?" I whispered stonily through my clenched teeth.

"He's known to be a sex god." He mumbled the last part, nearly sputtering with difficulty as he said 'god'. I could not help but laugh at the poor boy. "No, Ron, Draco is still a virgin. That rumor was started by Pansy when Draco turned her down. Being the prat that he is, he didn't want to stop the rumor. I mean, come on, would you? Moreover, I wasn't with him the entire summer; Draco and Malfoy senior went on a trip, and left me to suffer Snape." I lowered my voice, looking around the parlor, "When the final bonding happens half of my power goes to him and vice-versa, in order for the power to transfer we both have to be virgins. Quite honestly, I refuse to give it up to him before marriage." I finished and leaned back into my seat.

They both nodded their heads in understanding, but quite honestly, I thought, they would not have been able to wrap their heads around the concept if they tried. "Were those your powers before? Reading Ron's mind that is?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"No offense, Hermione, but I'm afraid of you and that makes me a little bit turned on." Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows, which only accentuated the hilarity of the comment, causing uncontrollable giggles to erupt from all occupants of our table. It was good to have them back. "I've missed you guys." I confessed, showing off a comforting smile, which they eagerly returned.

"Well, I'm going to visit the apothecary in order to replace some items that I nicked from Severus' stores. You boys head to the Quidditch Supplies store like I know you will." they smiled sheepishly at me as we paid and went our own separate ways. I headed into the apothecary and smiled at the shop owner before I started looking at random items, or rather pretending to do so while I searched out the ingredients I needed to replace.

As I was browsing, I noticed quite an odd ingredient, a dragon eyeball, on the bottom shelf. Intrigued, I crouched down to look closer at it when some leather boots stopped beside me. My eyes followed the boot to a black set of trousers, continuing amicably to a midnight blue blouse, and finally, to the clasps of long bellowing cape at his shoulders. "Hello, Uncle Severus." I smiled at him and he allowed a small smile, which he saved only for Draco, Dumbledore, and myself, to grace his features.

"Hermione, what may I ask are you doing in here? Perhaps the fact that I am once again missing some important and highly volatile potions' ingredients has nothing to do with our chance meeting, but I think that is the very reason you're here." he smirked at me.

I raised myself to full height, replying with an arrogance and haughty air only possible after logging in days in his presence, "Why, Uncle Severus, I am beginning to think that old age is getting to you." My facial features in check and the wry smile on my lips never twitching, I continued in the same tone "I'm sorry that you are misplacing so many of your potions' ingredients but I promise to help you find them." I smirked and turned to saunter out of the store. 'I'm going to need to order the ingredients at a later date and scour my cauldron when I get home.' I thought begrudgingly.

'Well, my little visit to the apothecary cut short, Harry and Ron scheduled to stare at racing brooms for about another fifty years or so, and me with nothing to do. What in the world am I to do?' I wondered. Of course, I realized that interrupting the grueling drooling process they've developed over the years to show proper appreciation to the beautiful handiwork the brooms represented and to, in turn, properly demonstrate their thanks to the makers, creators, inventors, and etcetera was pure lunacy, so I settled for wandering Diagon Alley. When I grew tired of the many attractions and distractions the great array of shops provided, I saw a bench, which I assumed had not been there before, and walking over to it, I sat down, waiting to see someone I knew. Then, lucky me, I saw Lavender Brown walking towards me. "Hermione is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, have I gotten that much uglier?" she looked upset, so I gave a friendly smile and she soon followed my lead, her brilliant toothy smile blinding me.

"You and that sardonic sense of humor." she chuckled, "So, are you here alone, or with someone?" she asked me.

"Oh, I was here with Harry and Ron but they went to ogle the latest racing brooms, so I just decided to wait here." I explained to the blonde. ((Beta Note: Wait! Isn't Lavender a brunette? Anyone know?))

She smiled knowingly and shook her head, sighing at my predicament. "Boys and their sticks, I will never get it." I looked at her, agreeing silently in my head as well as berating my mind for noticing the possible double meaning Lavender unknowingly gave her statement, "I don't think any female ever will." We smirked at each other; the opportunity was too good to miss.

"Well Hermione, I have to get going as I'm supposed to be on a blind date with someone from Beauxbatons. From what I hear, he is a real yummy guy." she winked at me, waving goodbye as she turned west, pursuing her query.

"What a interesting girl." I said to myself as I saw Harry and Ron walking towards me, dazed looks on their faces. 'Brooms should be illegal, or at least there should be some sort of rules governing the fascination the male wizarding populace seems to have for them. Like proper visiting hours, or something of the sort. All than staring and polishing seems downright unhealthy.' I thought with a chuckle.

**-Verona Manor-**

I burst out laughing at the story about Fred getting caught in the "act" with someone that Ron had just concluded, taking a small fake bow.

"Poor Fred." I snickered. 'I can't believe how much I missed them. Draco's my future bonded but these goofballs are my family. My real family, the family I would choose, not that I would trade Uncle Sev, or my real parents, for the world, but I need these guys. They balance me out far too well for our friendship to be coincidence. Eh? The fates play a hand in my life once again.' I thought offhandedly, staring at the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. The time had flown by, the old clock chimed in the hall. I stood and stretched my tired limbs.

"Well, since it's about 2:30 in the morning, how about we get some sleep?" Harry suggested. I yawned and nodded.

"Sleep is good." Ron replied. They walked out of my room, but not before mumbling "Night, 'Mione." into the darkness, too bad that I was out like a light before my head even hit the pillow.

**-Verona Manor 6:30 in the morning-**

**Third Person POV**

There was a tiny pop and Draco Malfoy stood at the bottom of Hermione's bed staring at her sleeping form.

**Hermione POV**

I opened my eyes only to be met with a naked chest. I knew it was Draco because of several reasons: A) his scent, B) His Aura, C) his body. I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt him pull back the covers and slip in bed beside me, his body heat joining mine underneath the blankets.

"You're beautiful when you fake sleep." 'Damn him!' I opened my eyes again and looked into his gray ones then at his smirk. Bloody hell, I wanted to slap it off his face and then kiss those beautiful luscious lips… 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking?'

"Yeah, whatever." I replied, my voice sounded a bit ticked off at the end.

"You are a rather stubborn bint, you know that right?" he drawled as I got up to open the curtains, allowing the late afternoon light to come in my room. Of course, I made the mistake of looking back at him; wow, did he look amazing with the light playing on his slender body. 'Chicken Soup for the Soul meet Quiditch for the Body and Soul of Draco Malfoy.' I thought with some glee.

"You're drooling." he smirked yet again.

"Shut up, you arse." I glared and wiped the bit of drool from my mouth my mouth. An a owl swooped in carrying four letters, two bigger than the others. "YES, HOGWARTS LETTERS!" I squealed. There were four letters, one addressed to each of us. The green ink on the envelopes shimmered as I read the names aloud, wondering if Uncle Severus told Dumbledore about the living arrangements, " Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Verona."

I could not restrain the laugh as it escaped my lips. "He knows everything that man." I mumbled, opening my letter while Draco opened his.

_Dear Miss Verona, _

_First off, I would like to say CONGRATULATIONS on becoming Head Girl. It is an honor that we are well aware you can handle even with the completion of the bond between yourself and Mr. Draco Malfoy still in the works. In addition, I would like to congratulate you on learning and mastering your powers so swiftly. Harry James Potter was chosen as Head Boy. As we understand that you and Mr. Malfoy will need time to bond in the natural and magical sense, you and he will be sharing a room in the Heads' Quarters. Everything you will need is listed on the following three pages._

_I am so proud of you!_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Dept. Headmistress _

"You've been made a Head with Potty? Well, now that the Head's are going to be a threesome this year should be quite interesting." he grinned. 'He sure likes to smirk a lot. It does look good on him, I must admit.' I glimpse at him, the hyperactive twinkle back in my eyes.

"I'm Head Girl!" I pulled out the Head Girl badge from the envelope, observing my hard-earned prize with silent awe. Once the initial shock wore off, I began jumping up and down screaming like the schoolgirl I was. I was so enthralled in my little celebration of my new title I even kissed Draco, tackling him to the ground in the process. 'What is this world coming to?' I thought as his lips left mine, our foreheads still touching.

**A/n: how was it like it? Hate it? Who cares ReViEw**

**Simpleness: wow thank you! That's one long review and thanks very very much and I look forward to your future reviews.**

**CareBearErin: wow thanks im so happy that people like my story im quite proud!**

**Touch the sky: THANKS! You people really like me ((cries)) but my great writing would suck if it wasn't for my beta!**

**Blackasnightcoldasdeath7: thank you I hope this chapter was to your liking**

**Nosie: Yes Hermione does know about it as you read in the scene in the ice cream parlor. Now how he is going to win her over im not quite sure but they are friends and do get along but they still have that spark that causes fights so I don't know lol**

**Maliit Sakura: lol yeah it was a long time since I updated it lol, I got really busy with Freshman year lol it happens Im glad you like it.**

**XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo: Yeah I know (runs irons over hands like a house elf) I was busy with High School and not to mention I had three boyfriends and I was trying to juggle them it don't work trust me! Even though I choose one and im extremely happy with him ((blushes and smiles))**

**Shock: thanks! Yeah they are and I don't like them too well but I need them in this story so you do what you must.**

**Danish Pastry 28: thank you for reviewing im glad you like it and I am aware of how many powers she has and it all will work into the plot trust me ((winks))**

**Sarahamanda: thank you and I will**

**MidnightMry: Now now, Luna don't ruin it lol but no I mean come one everyone knew it was going to be Hermione and if you didn't ((slaps)) nah im joking lol**

**Chocolatlvr16: Thanks was that more detailed? Review again please**

**Magicalflame: Thanks now review again you hear me!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE I will update when I have 90 reviews that's not too many people!**


	9. Lunch, Water fight, News

A/n: Okay, so I'm VERY sorry about the three year wait….life kicked in. I also stepped out of the DM/HG fandom and into the SS/HG and into original fictions….but I know a lot of people liked this plot so I'm going to try my best to finish it. Since it HAS been three years, the plot wont be exactly like I had originally thought, but it'll be close. Okay on with the story.

--Verona Manor--

I pulled away from Draco, blush evident on my cheeks. I glanced at him and he also had a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I walked over to the chair that was in my room and read over the things I would be needing for the new school year and got to the last page where there was some potions ingredients written in, with S. Snape initialed beside it. I smiled, Uncle Severus never knew when to give it up.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked taking a seat on the arm rest, reading what Snape had written in.

Hermione folded the letter and set it down on the night stand. "So, how was your vacation?" she asked him taking a seat on her bed, and he moved from the arm rest down into the seat.

"It wasn't a vacation, it was business for Voldemort." he muttered looking her square in the eyes, she glanced away, eyes resting on the sun which was coming up.

"Harry and Ron wont be up until noon, you want to grab something to eat and then go play on the lake?" she asked changing the topic. Draco nodded his head and stood, following her down to the kitchens, she was in her knickers and tank top yet again, which lead to his watching her bottom, he was a guy after all.

--

Both Hermione and Draco had changed into their swimsuits and were walking towards the jet skies. Once they had reached them Hermione grabbed the life vests and handed one to Draco.

"Are you serious?" he asked, almost insulted. She merely smirked and said, "Trust me, mister Malfoy, you'll need it."

"Why, Miss Verona, are you challenging me?"

"I don't know Draco dear, is this a challenge?" she asked pulling her wand from behind her back and shooting a stream of water out into his face, then quickly jumping on the jet ski and taking off into the middle of the large lake.

Draco stood in shock for a few seconds before jumping on his and taking off after her.

--

Harry woke up and walked towards the adjacent bathroom when something caught his eye out the window. He glanced out towards the lake and saw Hermione shoot Malfoy in the face with water the quickly jump on the jet ski away from him. Harry smiled and shook his head, then walked over to Ron and shook him. "Wake-up!"

"five more minutes mum." Ron muttered. Harry tried to wake him up for ten minutes before giving up and decided to go out to the lake and make things one person harder for Hermione.

--

Hermione laughed as Draco missed her again and blew a kiss to him, when she was knocked off her jet ski by none other then Harry Potter. Her mouth flew open indignity. "Harry James Potter! You have just made enemies with a very dangerous girl!" she then jumped on her jet ski and took off after Harry, only to be knocked off by Draco.

--

When the trio had grown bored, the headed into the smaller dining room when a house elf popped up, Hermione recognized her as the one who had given her and Ginny a tour. "Misses Verona, Misters Malfoy and Potter, I have woken up Mister Weasley and lunch will be served as soon as he arrives, she then popped away before Hermione could say thank you.

The trio all sat down at the table, and Ron came in a few seconds later and plopped down, then noticed the other three occupants were in the process of drying. "Where were you at?" he questioned, grabbing a handful of finger sandwiches. As the elf had promised the food appeared as soon as Ron had taken his seat.

"We went swimming in the lake." Hermione replied taking a drink of her water. Ron merely nodded his head and continued to stuff food into his mouth.

Hermione looked over at Draco who was sitting on her right. "Uncle Severus is here." at that exact moment the doors opened and Snape walked in. "Hello Uncle, would you like to join us?" Hermione asked waving to an empty chair.

Severus nodded and took the seat. "Hermione, after lunch we need to talk about some pressing matters." Hermione nodded and resumed eating.

Lunch passed uneventfully except for Ron's constant glaring at Draco, which resulted in an almost dual.

"Okay, Hermione, lets have the discussion in the library." Snape said leaving the dining room followed by Hermione who paused at the doors, "Harry, make sure Draco and Ron play nicely." then proceeded out the doors.

Harry nodded to Hermione and then turned around to Ron and Draco who were already fist fighting. Draco had Ron in a headlock and was punching him and Ron was in the process of hitting Draco where it counted.

Harry sighed and pointed his wand towards Ron, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron instantly went rigid and fell to the floor. Draco looked at Harry and grinned, "Thanks Potter." Harry smiled and shook his head before repeating the charm on Draco.

Harry walked over to the two frozen bodies, "Look, you two HAVE to get along. Hermione is our best friend Ron, and she's betrothed and bonded to Malfoy. There's nothing you can do to stop it mate." he then turned to Draco, "and you need to quit being so full of yourself. Yeah you have Hermione, but you have to deal with her FOR LIFE, do you really want her being bloody pissed at you for years? Because I know Hermione will do it."

Harry sighed, yet again, "Now, I'm going to remove the curse, you two will stand up and shake hands and agree to be nice to each other while Hermione is around." Harry looked warningly to both the boys and waved his wand to remove the curse.

Ron and Draco stood and shook hands as requested. Harry smiled, "See, mates, it's not that hard."

Hermione followed her Uncle to the library where they both took their favorite seats. "Okay, Hermione I know you hate discussing this but, we must make it seem as if you are on Voldemorts' side. So there is a ball this weekend at the Malfoy Manor which you are requited to attend. Yes, he will be there."

Hermione inhaled and held the breath for a few moments before letting it out. "Okay, but how am I supposed to pretend I'm on his side? I mean if he asks me to betray Harry or Dumbledore, I cannot."

Severus nodded and spoke, "You will just treat him with respect and call him, 'my lord', also you need to seem very eager to join."

Hermione nodded taking in the information trying to determine how to seem 'eager'. Snape stood, "Oh, and Hermione, don't even think about challenging him. Until you are married and complete the sexual part of the bonding, if you go against the dark lord, you will die. If you die then so does Draco." he nodded his goodbye and left.

Hermione stared out the window at the beautiful sunny day. "If I die, Draco dies." she repeated to herself, she closed her eyes and tried to sink further into the lush chair.

A/n: Sorry for it being so short and crappy….it will get better and I'm going to take this in a whole other direction. But it'll be good.


	10. A Ball, Meetings, and Secrets

A/N: I apologize for the wait. I've been caught up in my other works on fiction press, they are pretty decent if you ask me. Http / www. fictionpress. com/u/589344/ oxlietome90ox just take out the spacing. Thanks to the reviewers on chapter 9.

The time for the ball at the Malfoy Manor fad finally rolled around. Hermione looked at the strapless black satin A-line dress she was wearing, then to the diamonds in her ears and around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a bun with loose curls. The door opened and Hermione looked at it through the mirror.

Draco closed the door behind him and looked at Hermione who had taken that time to turn around to face him. Draco inhaled sharply, amazed at the beautiful image Hermione left imprinted in his brain forever.

She smiled nervously, "What?" she then looked down at her shoes and back to Draco waiting on his response, "If I want, I could always enter your mind to see what you're thinking, so… what is it?"

Finally coming to his senses, and wiping the drool from his mouth, he responded. "Enter it if you want. You look amazing." his eyes roamed up and down her body in the dress. Granted it was loose fitting from the waist down, but it made her bust look amazing. His pants began to tighten and he returned his eyes where they should've been, on hers.

Hermione smiled and took a quick breath. "I don't know if I can do this." she muttered smoothing out invisible wrinkles on the dress. Draco walked over to the shorter girl, even in her four inch heels he towered over her.

He grabbed her chin softly and lifted her face to where he could see her eyes. "Hermione, you are the strongest person I know, well other than Potter, that bloody bastard just wont die," Hermione let a small smile at this. "You've faced Voldemort before, this is just a much….calmer no-kill atmosphere."

Hermione broke away from Draco's gentle but firm grip. "I know Draco, its just to pretend to like him? I should be hexing the hell out of the monster! Not sharing dinner and pledging myself to him!" she sat down on her bed and let out a long frustrated breath.

Draco took a seat next to her. "Hermione, you are a Gryffindor. Suck it up." when she was about to snap back at him, his mouth clamped over hers. She blinked for a few seconds before responding to the kiss, his tongue brushed against her lips which opened to grant him entry, his tongued wrestled hers for a few moments before returning to his mouth, and his teeth biting down gently on her bottom lip. She moaned and pushed him to lay back on the bed. She straddled him the best she could in the dress.

Then suddenly as if they had been thrown into a freezing lake, Hermione jumped off of Draco, "We need to leave." she said glancing at herself in the mirror again to make sure that her hair and dress were still perfect.

He smirked his infamous smirk and pulled her into another deep kiss, as soon as she started responding he pushed her away. "Miss Verona you need to keep your hands off, we have a engagement to be at. If you want, however, we can continue this later." with that he grabbed her and aparated away before she could even begin to think of what she wanted to say.

They arrived in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. "Why Hermione, Draco nice of you to finally arrive." Narcissa smiled warmly to Hermione while all at the same glaring at her son, knowing he was the reason they were late. He just shrugged sheepishly, and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and entered the grand ballroom.

Since the party was in full swing so not too many people watched them enter. Severus walked up to his niece. "Hello Miss Verona, I see Mister Malfoy had you late to your own party." Snape allowed his face to draw a sneer. Hermione knew that he was acting the part of typical Death Eater; cold and emotionless. She also knew she must play that part as well.

Hermione was in the middle of dancing with Lucius when Severus walked up to them cutting in. "Hermione, Voldemort is on his way here, he requested to speak to you privately before dinner, and for you to sit with him at the high table." Hermione nodded her head slowing at the new information. "Just remember how we practiced." Snape said and then stopped dancing to lead her to the study.

Hermione knocked on the doors quietly. "Enter." came the voice of the devil himself.

Hermione opened the door slowly and walked in closing the large door behind her. The room was dark except for the fireplace where he happened to be standing, making his already imposing figure even more so.

She walked over to him and stood about a foot away and began to kneel before the demonic force that had ruined so many lives. "Stop. Don't bow before me Miss Verona." Hermione paused and returned to standing upright. She was starting to get confused this wasn't going according to plan. He sensed this and began to laugh.

"Miss Verona, I know you don't respect me, so don't insult me by faking it." Hermione started to worry, this wasn't how Severus said it would happen. "Yes, sir." she replied.

He walked over to her and lifted her face to look at it better. His hands were surprisingly warm and un-scaly since his hood was up she didn't get a chance to look at his face. Thank god. He then proceeded to circle around her before stopping in front of her again. "Please take a seat, Hermione." he said warmly before taking a seat in the chair beside the fire place.

Hermione did as requested and sat in the green velvet chair. "Now, I know I don't have you're respect, and as much as I would like to say you fully have mine, I cannot. Yet." his snake face twisted into what Hermione would assume was a smirk. "Granted your intelligence is amazing, but I would like to see something else." he then pointed his wand hand to her and muttered "Crucio."

The small jet of magic shot out of his hand and headed towards Hermione and before she could react, as if she had a force field around her the jet bounced back and disappeared. Hermione gasped, because 1.) Voldemort could now do wandless magic, and 2.) The magic bounced back, and she had done nothing. Her only thoughts were 'oh bloody hell'

Voldemort's smirk grew into a smile. "Well it seems you're magic protects you without your intervention. You truly are indestructible. I envy you." he then stood and held his arm out to hers. "Let us go eat." Hermione smiled politely and stood wrapping her arm in his.

--

After everyone was gone and the ball over, Hermione sat in the washroom leaning against the sink thinking about how weird and strange the night had been. Voldemort had treated her as if she were his dear old friend. Despite the fact the bloody snake was throwing curses her way and trying to enter her mind all evening.

Hermione huffed and turned around to face the mirror and then turned on the faucet and ran cold water over her face and dried it with the towel on the towel rack. Her mind thought back to the conversations she was having with Voldemort, he seemed as if he was trying to tell her a secret without ever revealing the clues. She huffed angrily, she HATED not knowing something.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts and she took one last glance in the mirror before she exited the washroom. "Started to think you fell in." he mumbled as she opened the door.

"No, I was just thinking." Hermione replied, her thoughts still away on the vile snake faced monster. "Oh." he replied and grabbed her arm and apprated away to the Verona Manor with Hermione.

Draco walked her to her room the entire time Hermione was quiet, finally she spoke once they had reached her bedroom doors. "Draco did you know Voldemort could do wandless magic?"

Draco shook his head no. "Nope, I didn't why? Did he tell you he could?"

Hermione glanced up at Draco and opened her door walking in and took a seat, Draco followed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Hermione, what did he do to you?" Draco started to get irate. What had his 'master' done?

"Well, when I was in the study, he was talking about respect and how I didn't respect him, and not to fake it. Then he told me that he didn't respect me and proceeded to cast the cruciatus on me." Draco was livid now and jumped up threatening to kill the dark lord himself. "Draco sit down." he paused from his pacing around the room and took his seat back beside Hermione.

"Anyway, he used no wand, the magic came from his hand, and when I thought it was going to hit me it reflected off and just disappeared, then he said that I was indestructible and followed to say he envied me." Hermione looked up from the spot her eyes were at, out the window to where Draco sat beside her and into his smoky gray eyes. She probed his mind and found out that he was just as curious as she was now, all the anger had vanished.

"Wow, I don't know Hermione, but I definitely think that we should speed up the bonding process, I'll tell Severus and Father." Draco stood and left the room. Hermione stood and unzipped the dress and slipped it off laying it on the bed, then removed her shoes placing them by the bed also, she walked into her white and gold bathroom and turned on the knobs for the tub, which began filling. Walking over to her vanity in her room she let her hair down and removed the jewelry and hose. Getting ready to walk back into the bath room in her black corset and matching panties, the door opened.

"Hermione, Severus and father said they need to--" his voice slowly died away when he saw Hermione, who remained un-phased and wrapped a robe around herself.

"They need to see me now?" she asked pulling her hair out of the robe. Her only response was a nod. She sighed and began to walk out of the room and Draco noted with a small wave of her hand the bath water turned off. He hoped he would be able to do that when he became her husband and followed her out of the room.

--

"Misses Verona, you need to wake up!" the house elf said while running around the room grabbing things and placing them in Hermione's Hogwarts trunk. Hermione groaned and pulled the covers off of her body. She glanced at the clock she had on the wall that read 5:46 am.

"Allie, you didn't have to pack my trunks, I was going to do that." she muttered. The house elf looked up and smiled politely. "Misses, I your elf, it's what I', supposed to do."

Hermione smiled knowing that they love their job. "Breakfast is ready when every you want to go eat. Misters Malfoy, Weasley, Potter will be here at 8, along with Misses Weasley."

Hermione nodded and muttered her thanks to the elf and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the bedroom where her school uniform was already out and her head girl badge pinned on it. She smiled and rubbed her hand over the badge. With a wave of her hand her body and hair was dry.

"Allie!" Hermione called the elf while tying the scarlet and gold tie. "Yes misses?" the elf asked bowing.

"Where is my Uncle Severus?" Hermione asked, having finished the tie she went onto putting on her stockings.

"He has already left for Hogwarts to help Headmaster Dumbledore prepare the rooms for head boy and girl, and Mister Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. Okay, thank you. When everyone arrives will you send them to the back patio, that's where I want breakfast to be served. Also I will be in the study so please send for me." I smiled thankfully to the elf

"Of course Misses Verona." the elf bowed deeply and popped out.

--

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco all sat on the back patio overlooking the flowers and lake while eating their breakfast.

"You know Mione, you are lucky to have such great elf cooks." Ron said and proceeded to stuff his face so he resembled a chipmunk or squirrel that was carrying food for storage for a bad and long winter.

Hermione stared at him mesmerized that he could fit that much in his mouth at once. Finally Hermione responded, "Uh, yeah I'm happy as well." she then took a bite of her bacon.

The five students enjoyed the meal and for once Draco wasn't a arrogant arse and was respectable.

Allie popped in and bowed to her Mistress and Master. "Misses and Misters, it's 10:30 am and the train leaves at 11 exactly. It's time you apprated to the station." the elf then bowed deeply again and popped away.

"Come on guys lets head to our final year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said standing, then smirked, "Well, except for Ginny who has another year left."

"Oh hush, Harry Potter, we all know if it wasn't for a certain person named Hermione Verona then you and Ronald would still be trying to pass your third year exams." Ginny replied a smile on her face.

--

Lord Voldemort sat in his chair in the library of the Cobalt Manor. The Cobalt's were faithful followers in America who bought the manor for their lord. "Benjamin!" he yelled, and in a matter of seconds a boy entered around the age of 16, he was tall and skinny, his golden blonde hair was cut short and slightly spiked, and his dark blue eyes held no emotion.

"Yes my lord?" he asked and kissed the hems of his masters robes.

"Have you made the potion yet?" Voldemort asked his voice low and sounding bored.

The boy stayed kneeled down at Voldemort's feet. Where he belonged, below his master. "Yes, my lord. It's finished and I'm letting it simmer for the 72 hours as the potion requires."

Voldemort looked surprised. "Rise." the boy did just that but kept his eyes to the ground. "Have you done the research on the bonding as I asked?" this time his voice held a hint of a different emotion.

The boy never hesitated. "Yes, my lord. I've done all the research available in the American libraries, and European libraries. My father informed me of a few volumes available at a Magical institute in Africa. I'm awaiting those volumes and my research will be complete." the boy stopped.

Voldemort was impressed. "Very good Benjamin. I'm proud of you, and you are proving to be better than that worthless potions master Severus Snape. Prove yourself to me by getting those volumes and I shall remove Severus from my inner circle and replace him with you." he then paused, as if pondering something.

"There is a muggle girl in the basement, I was going to save her for tonight's summoning but since you've proven yourself. I'll allow you to have your fun with her first. Dismissed."

The boy bowed and left the room heading to the basement to have his fun with the muggle bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long with the non-updates.

I know we aren't allowed to do Authors notes as chapters but I just wanted to let everyone who is a fan of this that I won't be continuing. I have sort of fallen away from the HP fan fiction for the time being and when I do have free time I write original works instead, so I just wanted to apologize and let everyone know not to expect any updates. Once the new HP movie comes out it may inspire me to open Microsoft word again but it would probably be a whole different story, I wrote this when my writing skill was zilch. It is still zilch but I can spell and know much more grammar lol. Again I'm VERY sorry.

--HopelessBlonde


End file.
